Happy Birthday, Maria
by YoungerThanSpringtime
Summary: A little something in honor of Julie Andrews' birthday.


AN: This is a response to a writing prompt challenge on the ProBoards. The prompt, in honor of the birthday of Dame Julie Andrews, was as follows…

**Write a story about Maria's birthday and ****include these three things:**

**a musical instrument that isn't a guitar or harmonica **

**a line from the movie**

**someone is surprised by something**

**Disclaimer: I own not the Sound of Music nor any of its songs or characters. **

_**Happy Birthday, Maria.**_

Maria smiled softly as Georg gently covered her hand with his own.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Darling?" He asked.

"Very much so." Maria answered. "This was a lovely idea."

Georg glanced at his wife and offered her a warm smile before turning his attention back to road.

"This road seems familiar to me." Maria said.

"Oh?" Georg replied easily.

"Yes…isn't this the road that leads – "

"To the house you fell in love with?" Georg finished as the structure in question came into view.

"Yes." Maria said, a soft smile framing her face.

Pulling the car into the driveway, Georg quickly exited and moved to Maria's side, holding open her door for her.

"Come, my love." He said offering his hand.

"What?" Maria asked, confused. "Where?"

"Inside." Georg answered as though it were obvious.

"We can't go inside! The house isn't ours!"

"There is no one around to stop us." Georg shrugged.

"Have you gone mad?" Maria asked.

"Fine." Georg replied "Suit yourself."

He gently closed her door and headed for the front porch.

"Georg!" Maria called, struggling with her seat belt. "Wait!"

"What's that, Darling?" Georg called, pretending her couldn't hear her.

Georg was already inside the house by the time Maria caught up to him. He forced his face to remain passive, his years of military training allowing him to stay calm, while his wife let him have it.

"I don't know what has gotten into you!" Maria fumed. "Some birthday this is turning out to be! We were having a perfectly lovely time before you had to go and spoil it with your ridiculous and immature behavior! You bring me here, _knowing_ how much I wanted this house and just how upset I am that we were not able to acquire it and then you _break in_? I don't know what game it is you're playing, _Captain, _but I refuse to be a part of it! I – I…what is that?"

Georg smiled triumphantly.

Stepping into his wife's personal space, he slowly took her right hand with his left and gently placed the silver key he was holding against her palm.

"Welcome home, Baroness." He whispered.

"What?" Maria breathed.

"Welcome home." Georg repeated.

Realization dawning on her, Maria looked to her husband, her eyes searching his.

"We – you – the house _is _ours?"

"Yes, my love."

"But, you told me you couldn't come to a deal. You lied to me!"

"I behaved badly. I apologize."

"Oh, Darling." Maria whispered.

"I wanted this to be a surprise, Maria."

"It is a wonderful surprise." Maria said, warm tears shining in her eyes. "Thank you."

Georg smiled at his wife.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you." Maria returned.

Georg gathered Maria in his arms, holding her tight and dropping a kiss to the top of her hair.

"I do believe, "Georg began after a few moments of warm silence, "that tradition dictates that we 'christen' the house."

Pulling back, Maria looked up at her husband with wide eyes.

"You don't mean…? Now?"

"We are at home, after all."

Georg ended the hug, but slid his hands down Maria's arms so he could link their fingers together and gently pulled her towards the adjoining room.

"Come." He said warmly.

"Georg…"

"Shhh. Trust me."

Maria bit back her reply at that and allowed her husband to lead her to what it was he had planned.

"Do you have any requests?" Georg asked as they entered the room.

Maria laughed at loud when she saw what awaited them.

"_This _is what you meant by 'christen' the house?" She asked.

"With music? Of course." Georg replied as he took a seat at the grand piano that graced the room. "What did you think I meant?" He asked innocently.

"Exactly that, Darling." Maria answered as she sat next to him, their lips meeting in a warm kiss.

"Happy Birthday, my love." Georg whispered.

Maria kissed her husband again before dropping her head on his shoulder, her eyes sliding closed in contentment as the first strains of _Edelweiss_ filled her ears.

"Some birthday this is turning out to be."

Happy Birthday, Julie! 3


End file.
